interaction__studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Terms of use
TERMS OF USE # This site is owned and operated by InterAction studios. Your access to and use of this site is subject to the following terms and conditions and all applicable laws. By accessing and using this site, you accept the following terms and conditions, without limitation or qualification. # InterAction studios shall have the right, at its sole discretion, to modify, add or remove any terms or conditions of these Terms of Use without notice or liability to you. Any changes to these Terms of Use shall be effectively immediately following the posting of such changes on this site. You agree to review these Terms of Use from time to time and agree that any subsequent use by you of this site following changes to these Terms of Use shall constitute your acceptance of all such changes. # Unless otherwise stated, all content of this site, including without limitation all programs, complied binaries, interface layout, interface text, documentation and graphics, is the copyrighted property of InterAction studios and is protected by international copyright law. All trademarks used or referred to in this site are the property of their respective owners. # Nothing contained in this site shall be construed as conferring by implication, estoppel, or otherwise, any license or right to any copyright, patent, trademark or other proprietary interest of InterAction studios or any third party. This site and the content provided in this site, including, but not limited to, graphic images, audio, video, html code, buttons, and text, may not be copied, reproduced, republished, uploaded, posted, transmitted, or distributed in any way, without the prior written consent of InterAction studios, except that you may download, display, and print one copy of the materials on any single computer solely for your personal, non-commercial use, provided that you do not modify the material in any way and you keep intact all copyright, trademark, and other proprietary notices. # This site and its contents are provided "as is" and InterAction studios makes no representation or warranty of any kind with respect to this site or any site or service accessible through this site. InterAction studios expressly disclaims all express and implied warranties including, but not limited to, the implied warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose, title, and non-infringement. In no event will InterAction studios be liable to any party for any direct, indirect, incidental, special, exemplary, consequential, or other damages (including, but not limited to, lost profits, business interruption, loss of programs or data) without regard to the form of action and whether in contract, tort, negligence, strict liability, or otherwise, arising out of or in connection with this site, any content on or accessed through this site or any site service linked to, or any copying, displaying, or use thereof. # InterAction studios does not accept unauthorized idea submissions outside of established business relationships. InterAction studios cannot and does not treat any such submissions in confidence. Any ideas and other creative content disclosed to InterAction studios outside a pre-existing and documented confidential business relationship are not confidential and InterAction studios may therefore develop, use and freely disclose or publish similar ideas without compensating you or accounting to you. By submitting an idea or other creative submission to InterAction studios, you agree to be bound by the terms of this stated policy. # This site makes use of cookies to facilite its services to you. Cookies do not contain any personally identifiable information. PRIVACY POLICY # InterAction studios does not collect information about yourself or your computer system, except where you are expressly asked to supply this information yourself. InterAction studios will treat any such information in confidence and will not make it available to any third party, except if required to do so by law. # InterAction studios may use the contact information that you have provided on this website in order to send you information pertaining to your purchased games and their updates. You may opt out of such communications at any time. # InterAction studios does not have access to, maintain an archive of, or process any form of credit card information in any way. # InterAction studios does not create, bundle, or deliver through its products software of a trojan, viral, adware, or spyware nature. Category:InterAction STUDIOS